Weighted Wings
by Just.A.Bit.Lost
Summary: Winter is coming and so is a storm. Sam and Gabriel are happily married with a dog, a mortgage, and two young daughters. But things take a turn for the worse when Sam's new promotion deters Gabriel from telling him the full truth; drudging both of their pasts back out from the shadows, divulging secrets both new and old. (Mainly Sabriel/Destiel/Domestic AU/Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

The sky opened in a dazzling display of swirling snow as it encircled lampposts and car tires in shimmering gusts, dusting the roads in a light coat of glistening white. Icicles hung from rooftops, slush collected on boot bottoms, and the first hints of Christmas had begun to peek through window curtains as twinkle lights and painted reindeer partook in their slow transition from storage to spotlight for their brief few weeks of fame.

Sure, the temperature had dropped weeks ago, and the first plastic Santa had been erected in the Johnston's yard just the other day, but with the first snowfall of the year, it finally seemed as though winter had officially arrived.

Sam Winchester pulled into his driveway, cautious in the minute storm of flurries, smiling to himself while humming along to the Christmas song blaring from the speakers. Not even a week after Thanksgiving and the radio stations had already dusted off their arsenal of holiday tunes, and honestly, Sam couldn't be happier singing along with the cheery melodies as he hurried down the pathway to the front door in an attempt to brave the cold.

Clanging pots, padding feet, and a disgruntled voice chiding two shrill voices to stop arguing greeted Sam as he stepped foot through the threshold. Breathing in the intoxicating aroma drifting in from the kitchen; he slipped his black loafers off at the door and hung up his nice jacket which he wore only to work and weddings. Combing his hair out of his face, he couldn't suppress the smile playing across his anxious lips as they craved their perfect match, which was still scolding their two daughters, as he tip-toed his way to the kitchen.

"Girls, upstairs – now."

"Sophia's touching me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Papa! Make her stop!"

"Girls, please." Gabriel reproached. His normally slick fashioned hair had abandoned all order as it stuck out at odd angels, and his sharp eyes couldn't piece through his evident veil of exhaustion. "Your dad is going to be home in an hour, and I want you two washed-up and ready for dinner."

"But papa." The two whined in unparalleled unison.

"Don't 'but papa' me. What would your dad say if he came home to you two acting like this? Huh?"

"He'd say that his two little angels had better not be causing trouble for their papa. And then he'd say that he's waiting for his hug." Sam entered the green tiled kitchen to see his husband Gabriel tending to the pots and pans that were threatening to boil over if not given attention; while their daughters – Ambriel in chocolate brown braids, and Sophia sporting blonde spiral curls – dangled from his legs like the icicles outside, pettily arguing the way siblings tend to do at the worst opportune moments.

"Daddy's home!" The two chorused as they detached themselves from their papa and sprinted into the warm embrace of their father's open arms. Sam smiled as he held his girls close; savoring the feel of soft laundered dresses against his chill skin, and the proverbial scent of fruity watermelon that always lingered in their hair from their morning baths.

"Hey there angels. You two have been behaving, haven't you?"

"Daddy, Sophia was touching me."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

Sam shook his head as he glanced up at his husband with sympathetic eyes. "You're home a bit early today, aren't you Samsquatch?" Gabriel stood, arms folded across his chest, his features fashioned in a hybrid of mocking annoyance and quipped satisfaction. "What? No love for me?"

Sam chuckled giving each of his girls a kiss on the head before straightening and taking the three large strides to his husband. "Come on now," Wrapping Gabriel in his toned arms; he placed a chaste kiss directly on his lips. "There's always love for you. Now, how was your day?"

"Good. And if you can get your daughters to wash-up for dinner then it will have been perfect."

A light chuckle. "No problem." Another kiss. Gabriel turned so Sam's muscled arms were cloaked perfectly around his waist, his hands resting on his stomach; holding him close against his chest. "Girls, upstairs. Daddy and papa need to finish getting dinner ready. Let's go."

"But, daddy,"

"Girls." Sam warned, shooting a reprimanding glance. "Now."

Grumbling accompanied the shuffling of feet as the two ambled out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The authoritative, "Ambriel, help your sister please." was met with a knowing grumble of compliance. Once the two were upstairs and the faucet could be heard, Gabriel turned back around.

"How you get them to listen so well, I will never know." He kissed Sam, but not as chaste as Sam had kissed him.

Smirking, Sam deepened the kiss and mumbled unintelligently what Gabriel assumed to be a witty reply, but was lost in a moan as he continued to lean into the kiss. His hands naturally found their way up to Sam's honey silk hair, but instead of Sam's traveling to his waist as was the norm, they instead cupped his flushed cheeks and separated them, his eyes captivating his own with lustful warmth.

It was hard to resist Sam Winchester under normal circumstances, but in his tailored black slacks and tight-fitting suit jacket; it was damn near impossible. His hair was brushed back so it fell, perfectly framing his tanned face, accenting every flawless feature from his russet brown eyes to his well-defined jaw line. His hands were warm and rough against his cool smooth skin, and Gabriel craved for them to touch far more than just his cheeks.

"Gabe, later." Sam breathed.

He would have to wait.

"Yeah," Gabriel stepped back to compose himself before turning back to the stove. "Dinner's almost ready. I wanted it to be done before you got home, but you were early and the kids wouldn't give me a second of peace all day. Definitely got that from you."

"Ha," Sam laughed. "Well I'll have to talk to them about listening, but no promises about me." Gabriel nodded with a smirk as Sam leaned against the counter peeling the labeling sticker off an apple he plucked from the fruit bowl.

It was nice, Gabriel decided. Sam being home early, hugging his children, kissing him; a luxury he rarely ever had. Of course it wasn't Sam's fault that his boss was a stickler with time and work hour schedules, and it couldn't be helped that as a result their schedules never seemed to coincide well. But right now, this was nice.

Gabriel was stirring, lost in thought, when he chanced a glance over to Sam who was still adamantly focused on the produce in hand. "So, Sam –"

"Gabe," They started at the same time.

"You go first."

"No," Gabriel insisted. "The floor's yours."

"Okay, well…" Sam drew out.

"Hmm?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows quizzically. Sam was being hesitant. A trait he only revealed in the wake of news, either joyously good, or devastatingly bad.

"Well, Gabe…" Sam smiled. "How would you feel about being married to a Chief Operating Officer?"

Gabriel dropped the wooden spoon mirroring his jaw which had gone slack. "Sam," he gaped, incredulous. "You're not?"

The smile was back. "I'm home early because I was promoted. They gave me the rest of the week off to get some paperwork prepared. But as of Monday next week, I'll be the official COO of Masters Inc."

"Sam, that's amazing." Gabriel leaned into Sam, rewarding him with another kiss, but retreated quickly, turning off the stove lighters.

"Yeah," Sam lulled while selecting utensils out of the drawer to set the table. "It is. I mean, I'm going to have longer hours, but the raise is worth it. We'll be able to finish the house, and I want to take the four of us all on vacation; maybe next summer."

"Next summer?" Gabriel mused. "Yeah, umm…Sam."

"It's amazing, isn't it Gabe? Nothing's really happened for us in so long, and now…now things are finally looking up. I can't think of anything greater happening to us right now." Sam was beaming as Gabriel placed dinner – Sam's favorite carbonara and homemade bread – on the table along with a bowl of apple and cranberry salad.

It was true that as of late things had been a bit rough. Gabriel had been tossed about from one job to another currently stranding him unemployed, and Sam had a dictator for a boss which had caused a great deal of stress on him and tension for the family. The house needed repairs, and they all needed a weekend away from everything. It was true, and this was a sign that things were indeed looking up…but –

"So what's your news?"

"Oh," Gabriel locked his light eyes with Sam's, whose were teeming and shining with excitement, accomplishment and a glint of happiness that he hadn't witnessed there in so long. Gabriel couldn't ruin this for him. Not now.

"It's nothing." He smiled. "I'll just tell you later. It's not that important anyway." Gabriel laughed, or at least attempted. It was nowhere near his usual cachinnation, but he hoped it was good enough to fool Sam.

"If you're sure." Sam quickly sneaked Gabriel another kiss just as Ambriel and Sophia sauntered back into the room.

It worked.

"Eww, daddy!" Sophia squealed as Ambriel laughed. The two had snuck back in to play a trick on their parents before dinner; a trait they had inherited straight from the infamous Trickster himself. But their plan was forgotten as soon as they witnessed their fathers locked at the lips.

Sam smiled and kissed Gabe again to the giddy excitement of the girls.

"Daddy, stop kissing papa!"

"Eww, daddy!"

"If I can't kiss papa, then I guess I'll just have to settle for you instead." Sam turned on their daughters, kissing their cheeks a raw cherry red, sending them into a mess of giggles and pleas of surrender.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Gabriel smiled. "Come on," he chuckled. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

~~~ Reviews are always appreciated ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

If you were to ask anyone foolish enough to be in love, they would tell you that there is nothing better, nothing happier, and nothing more satisfying than waking up in the arms of the one you love. Gabriel Winchester would tell you no different.

He woke up far before the alarm – the illuminating lights on the electric clock only glowing six-thirty three – as his head stirred fuzzy with fleeting memories of trifling dreams. He could feel himself slowly readjusting to reality and recognized the warmth fusing though his body as he craned his neck to see Sam, features soft in relaxed content sleep, with his arms secured in a vise-like grip around his waist, holding him close to his broad exposed chest.

Sam's hair splayed across his pillow, cascaded down his brow, and what was left stuck up at odd angles, defying gravity via static and bed-head. And while he snored softly, still deep in dreams, Gabriel couldn't help but admire how every inch of Sam from his long toned legs tangled up in his own, down to each individual eyelash which curtained his striking eyes, were still stunningly breathtaking even in sleep. He was beautiful, almost angelic, and Gabriel sighed, content as he leaned back to relax even further in his husband's arms.

In Sam's arms; protected from the chill leaking in from under the door, breathing in his balmy scent that took Gabriel back to the camping trips his family used to embark on when he was very young. Those memories weren't his fondest by any means, but he had always enjoyed the serenity that came hand in hand with the mountains; as though nature was compensating him for having to endure such weekends alone with his painfully flawless family.

As his head rested against Sam's chest, he noted the rise and fall of every breath; matching each inhale with his own till their breathing and heartbeats were so close in time, so intimately in sync, it was almost as though they were one. Tangled, held, and captivated within each other in the early morning hours of waning unconsciousness, anxious rays of sunlight peaked though the window blinds and the first car engines revved from the street. From outside, birds sang soft and the wind blew low, dusting the morning with a light film of flurries. Frozen grass, newly christened in dew, shimmered under flickering porch lights, and beyond the frost coated windows, the world was stirring languorously awake.

Life quivered in every living entity as the morning thawed while Gabriel rested warm and comfortable tucked away in Sam's embrace – the downy blankets paling in comparison to his long bare legs and chest. And as the clock flashed six-forty four, Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling even closer to the man who made his winter mornings just as inviting as long summer days.

Yes, there was certainly nothing more magical than waking up in the arms of the one you love.

* * *

"You haven't told him?" Gabriel sighed as his brother attempted to lecture him over the phone.

He had snapped awake at the sound of his ringtone and once again felt himself readjust to the chill of the winter morning. However this time he was not enveloped in the warm melting company of his husband, but was greeted instead by a cold mattress and a heap of blankets. Stretching awake he glanced at his phone and wasn't too surprised to see that it was his brother.

For the past five years, Castiel had been living in a small town house five minutes away with Dean, and saw both him and Sam at least once a week. But even with visits being as frequent as they were, Castiel's phone calls were recurrent and apt to occur any time of day; even in the early morning hours. Normally Gabriel could overlook Castiel's before noon phone calls despite being anything but a morning person, but right now Castiel was trying to spark up a conversation that Gabriel was more than pleased with avoiding.

"I thought you were going to tell him yesterday?" Castiel reproached.

"Sorry bumblebee, but I don't think that really concerns you."

"Gabriel," he scolded. He could easily picture the lines on Castiel's forehead winkle in agitation and his lips quirk with frustration. "You know that you can't hide this, physically or otherwise." Castiel expected a snarky remark, a sigh of begrudging annoyance, anything from his older brother. Instead he was met with silence, and any kind of silence with Gabriel was both unwarranted and uncomfortable. "Gabriel."

"He's climbing the ladder, okay. Sammy boy got promoted. He's planning vacations. He's smiling; he's singing…he's happy. I haven't seen him like this in months. Now you tell me how on Earth I can ruin that for him? How?"

"How do you know this will ruin anything?"

"Look, Cas. I may be tricky, satirical, stunningly handsome, arguably dramatic, but I refuse to be cruel. Never to Sam. And this little tidbit of information is the last thing he needs to hear right now." Gabriel sat with his head propped against the headboard, twisting the comforter around in his hands so the thick fabric brushed though his fingers. Keeping his hands occupied while nervous was a habit he'd retained from childhood, and right now he felt about as lost as one. "I'm not sure what to do, but telling him is out."

"Well that's a first." Castiel's gravelly morning voice cracked over the line. A crack which could only be identified as a laugh in Castiel standards.

"I'm not joking!"

"You have always been the trickster of our family, and you've never been hesitant; even when we were young. You were all about: act first, think later while being far more verbose then any of our brothers. This isn't common."

"Things change." Gabriel snapped back, clearly aggravated. Another pause. "You didn't tell Dean, did you?"

"As if he'd listen. He is so preoccupied with me at the moment that he has forgotten how to listen. Was Sam this worrisome during your first?"

"Ha, far worse. I promise you that. I wish he would have stopped listening to me when I was as far along as you are. He hung onto every dangling word like it was my dying breath. It was like living cliffside. Goddamn annoying. I hated every moment."

"Now that I truly doubt." No response. "Try to tell him Gabriel. Mull things over if you must, but you need to tell him. Don't wait too long."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say little bro."

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll all be over. Tell Dean-o that I can't wait. I know that he'll be pleased as punch to see me."

"He doesn't hate you, Gabriel."

"I'll see you tonight."

Gabriel hung up the phone and flopped back down on the bed. He wanted to fall back asleep and slip away into a dream as that had to be safer than reality. But he was far too awake, and glancing at the clock he figured that right about now Sam was down in the kitchen losing his mind with the girls.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, I want cereal!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Me first!"

"Daddy!"

Sam scoured the kitchen cabinets for clean bowls and spoons as the girls ran around his feet, half-dressed but fully energized, demanding their breakfast. Ambriel and Sophia Winchester may have inherited their papa's talent for trickery, but undoubtedly garnered their energetic morning approaches from Sam.

The sight of the two laughing and squealing with childish delight and infantile energy had Sam reeling back, reminiscing in the childhood he never quite got to have himself. He couldn't recall ever getting the chance to laugh with his own brother before school, or revel in the blissful passion that innately and naturally comes with simply being so young. But of course, his childhood wasn't what many would reason normal.

Back in the days of motel rooms and gas stations, his most treasured memories were when he got the chance to attend a school longer than a month, but even then those treasures were glinted only with pain as he was forced to abandon his short-term friends for a two day haul on asphalt. It was during those times that the open road felt much more like a prison cell than a world of opportunities, and family, while it was all he had, was something distant and far that he desperately craved.

"Daddy!"

"Okay girls, just give daddy a second." Sam was opening and closing cupboards in a busy show trying to solve the labyrinth that Gabriel deemed a kitchen.

He had slipped out of bed around seven thirty and switched off the alarm to grant Gabriel an extra few hours of sleep. After all, he was in charge of the school routine every morning, and it was only fair that on his first day off in months he take up some form of responsibility. He just didn't know that this responsibility in particular was so taxing.

Getting the girls up was simple enough – getting them dressed…a different story.

Ambriel wanted to wear Sophia's white buckle shoes which were three sizes too small. Along with the ill-fitting shoes, she fought for purple pants and her orange shirt that donned a giant grape juice stain which she claimed matched since the pants were also purple. Sophia cried for Ambriel's polka-dot hair bow but Ambriel wouldn't hear of it. And she was even more irate when Sam wouldn't let her wear her zebra print pajamas instead of the green dress Gabriel had laid out for her the night before. Yes, the hallow bickering seemed to span on for seemingly an eternity, and even now as the two danced about, they were still only in the process of getting dressed.

Sam had finally found the bowls stacked at the top of a cabinet above the sink and the cereal in the cupboard next to the fridge. Seeing their breakfast being prepared, Ambriel and Sophia in their mismatched socks, jumped up in their chairs, finally granting Sam the first moment of peace all morning.

"Ambriel will only eat Lucky Charms." Gabriel chuckled as he swiped away a bowl of Captain Crunch and replaced it with an empty one and a red box with a toothy leprechaun printed on the front. "Morning." He pecked Sam on the cheek and received a smile in reply.

"Morning, and thanks." He placed the bowls of Captain Crunch and Lucky Charms in front of the girls who dove into the sugary cereal with toothy grins of their own. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good I guess," Gabriel nodded as he poured milk into the bowl of abandoned Captain Crunch."You?"

"It's always a good night next to you." He smirked, nuzzling a kiss down his neck.

"Well aren't you sweet this morning. We should keep you leashed up at home more often."

"Ha," Sam smiled. "I know you'd like that."

"Papa!" Sophia squealed. "Daddy wouldn't let me wear my zebra!"

Sam sighed. "Please explain to her." Gabriel couldn't suppress the smirk that crawled across his lips at his husband's exasperation. He was trying so hard, but finally there seemed to be something that the great Sam Winchester couldn't quite get a firm grasp on.

"Soph, you and I have already talked about this. Your zebra has to stay home. But you look very pretty in that dress. But your socks –" He raised an eyebrow at Sam who only groaned.

"I tried." Sam haphazardly pulled Gabriel into his arms and rested his chin atop his head. "How do you do this every morning?"

"Practice." Gabriel chuckled as he simultaneously slipped out of Sam's grip while pulling matching socks from his bathrobe pocket. Sam's eyes widened as he witnessed Gabriel replace the mismatched socks with the matching pairs on the girls' feet as they continued munching on breakfast.

"But…they…you. You knew?"

"Of course. Who knows these two tricksters better than the original?" He smiled as he kissed the two on the head. "You didn't give daddy a hard time this morning, did you?"

"No." They chorused with identical grins.

"Sam?" He cocked an eyebrow, knowing better

"They were fine." Sam sighed. "I guess I just need more practice."


End file.
